El crayón azul
by Elenear28
Summary: Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, se había enamorado de ella desde esa primera vez, en el jardín de niños, cuando le había ofrecido su crayón azul. Takari. Reto para el Foro Proyecto 1-8. Historia para HikariCaelum


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. **

**Este reto participa en el foro "Proyecto 1-8", específicamente al topic "¡Te reto a ti! Sí, ¡a ti!". Esta historia en particular surgió gracias a la invitación de HikariCaelum.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>El crayón azul<strong>

La primera vez que la vio, Takeru había pensado que era mona.

No tenía la belleza explosiva de Mimí, que parecía sacada de una revista, ni la personalidad cálida de Sora, que a pesar de siempre estar rodeada de chicos nunca parecía abandonar su dulzura, muy bien disimulada bajo su uniforme de soccer; pero de cualquier manera era mona.

Ella le había ofrecido un crayón de color azul para que acabara con el dibujo que estaba haciendo para su madre en el primer día en el Jardín de Niños.

Cabello castaño claro, siempre muy corto, cayéndole sobre la frente todo el tiempo, por eso había adoptado la costumbre de recogerlo hacia un lado con una horquilla, siempre a juego con el color de su blusa. Siempre, desde que iban juntos al Jardín de Niños.

La primera pista de que algo malo estaba sucediendo fue cuando ella llegó al parque ese día con el cabello cayéndole sobre la frente, manchas oscuras bajo los ojos, como si se los hubiese restregado olvidándose del maquillaje. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el cardenal, de color púrpura, que destacaba sobre la piel blanca de su fina barbilla.

—Lamento llegar tarde- dijo ella bajando la mirada, clavando los ojos oscuros en el agua del lago.

Takeru no pudo evitar mirar, disimuladamente, su reloj de pulsera. Lo había hecho esperar casi una hora.

—No pasa nada. No tenía nada que hacer- mintió él cuando vio la mirada ansiosa en su cara.

—Lo lamento- repitió ella.

—Está bien- le aseguró dándole una sonrisa- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la barbilla?

Ella se llevó la mano rápidamente al mentón. Su labio inferior tembló por un segundo.

—Nada. He resbalado y me caído. Ya sabes que suelo ser muy torpe.

Takeru no entendió porque no pudo verlo a los ojos cuando le contó esa historia.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando su madre fue transferida a otra ciudad debido a su empleo, pensó que ya nunca más la vería de nuevo. Tenía ocho años en ese entonces y era algo que pasaba todo el tiempo. Takeru había aprendido a hacer amigos con facilidad sin apegarse demasiado. Lo cierto era que dolía más cuando tenías que despedirte de ellos si te importaban, por lo que había aprendido a que no le importaran para nada.

Por lo general no volvía a ver a la gente de la que se despedía.

Con ella había sido diferente. La había encontrado años más tarde en una fiesta.

Eran los más chicos en el lugar, traídos por sus respectivos hermanos que ya habían empezado a ir a la secundaria. El reconocimiento había brillando en los ojos de ambos y habían pasado la noche entera simplemente hablando. De ellos, de lo que habían hecho mientras no estaban juntos y lo que esperaban hacer pronto.

Se había ido esa noche a casa de su padre, junto a su hermano mayor, con un minúsculo pedazo de papel en uno de sus bolsillos. Un correo electrónico y un número de teléfono. Ella había apuntado el suyo en una pequeña libreta de color rosa, su favorito.

Él había prometido llamarla pero lo cierto es que no se encontraba muy seguro al respecto. El único lazo que se había permitido tener a distancia era con su padre y con su hermano, e incluso ese dolía a veces.

Sus dudas no habían importado. Ella lo había llamado al día siguiente de todas formas.

Mientras la oía parlotear sin cesar sobre lo que había pasado en su día, se había permitido sonreír.

Era de lo más agradable.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Ella ya no parloteaba. Lo que fuera que había en su interior, como la luz más brillante del Universo, parecía haberse apagado.

Lo notaba cuando le respondía sus mensajes de texto. Se dejaba ver en sus correos electrónicos, cada vez más cortos. Lo sentía en los huesos, en lo más profundo de su ser. Algo estaba pasando.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Ella rodeó el vaso de poliestireno con sus delgados dedos, dejando que el calor que manaba del chocolate con leche le calentara las yemas. Afuera hacía frío. Había nevado durante toda la noche y cuando caminaban por la calle su aliento subía en pequeñas nubecillas blancas.

Traía una gruesa bufanda de lana aún anudada alrededor del cuello, a pesar de que el interior de la cafetería, completamente llena, estaba cálido. Cuando Takeru le preguntó qué porque no se la quitaba, ella le dijo que estaba a punto de pescar un resfriado y que no quería arriesgarse, ahora que los finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina en la universidad.

Takeru no le había creído, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué.

Cuando él se marchó, ella movió el nudo, estratégicamente colocado sobre su garganta y recorrió los moretones alrededor de su cuello. Un estremecimiento que nada tenía que ver con el frío recorrió su pequeño cuerpo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando ella le había dicho que se iba a mudar con su novio cuando fuera a la universidad, a él le había parecido una mala idea.

"Es demasiado pronto", le había dicho y ella se había reído.

"Tenemos casi dos años de estar juntos. Iremos a la misma universidad. Es el siguiente paso en nuestra relación" le había asegurado y él podía imaginarla rodando los ojos.

Pensó que tal vez Taichi podría convencerla de que era una mala idea. Después de todo era su hermano mayor y siempre había sido algo sobreprotector. Lo llamó y le contó los planes de Hikari.

No sirvió de nada, más que para ganarse una bronca con ella que le había llamado enfurecida y le había pedido, de manera nada elegante, que dejara de meterse en sus asuntos.

Se habían dejado de hablar durante unas cuantas semanas después de eso, hasta que ella había llamado, pidiendo que enterraran el hacha de la guerra y la ayudara a buscar un apartamento.

A pesar de sus reservas había accedido, porque si ese era el precio que debía pagar para tenerla en su vida, aún y cuando fuera solo como su amiga, lo haría gustoso.

Nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos como en esa semana, cuando veían apartamento tras apartamento. Desde diminutas cajas de cerillas en edificios de veinte plantas hasta lujos apartamentos en áreas residenciales que ella, con su salario en el estudio fotográfico, jamás podría pagar. De cualquier manera era divertido andar juntos, tomados del brazo.

Lo era hasta que Takeru se daba cuenta de que estaban viendo casas en las que nunca vivirían juntos.

Entonces se enfurruñaba y se recordaba a sí mismo porque era una mala idea encariñarse con la gente.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Ella hizo una fiesta cuando se mudó al nuevo apartamento. Takeru recibió la invitación por correo electrónico. La abrió, viendo la animación dando vueltas en la pantalla de su ordenador. El puntero del mouse tembló sobre la confirmación, pero al final marcó la casilla con el "no" y se inventó una excusa.

Lo cierto era que resultaba doloroso verla a ella viviendo el sueño con alguien más.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Algo te está pasando?- en su cabeza la oración era, en realidad, una afirmación; pero había considerado más funcional el plantearla como una pregunta antes de que ella estallara de nuevo y lo volviera a dejar fuera.

Ella dudó, solo por un momento:

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Creo que estás algo… diferente.

—Es el estrés- dijo ella riéndose con evidente alivio- No pasa nada.

—Si tú lo dices, te creo- pero lo cierto era que no le creía.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Se dio cuenta por casualidad.

Estaba guardando libros viejos en cajas de cartón para subirlos al desván cuando encontró uno de ella. Era una copia muy gastada de su novela favorita. Ella se la había prestado para que realizara un ensayo para un curso en el que no le estaba yendo particularmente bien. Le dijo que tal vez encontraría inspiración en él.

Lo cierto era que había resultado útil, había obtenido un modesto "aceptable", lo cual en su experiencia en ese curso era casi tan bueno como un sobresaliente. Si lograba mantener una línea similar, tal vez conseguiría aprobar por los pelos.

Metió el libro en su mochila y tomó el tren hacia su casa.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Lo primero que escuchó, cuando salía del ascensor en la planta en que se encontraba su pequeño apartamento, fueron los gritos. Luego el llanto. Su cara se contorsionó con la preocupación y su mano se extendió para tocar el timbre, sin embargo antes de poder llamar, la puerta se abrió con violencia.

Lo vio salir. El chico era alto y delgado, ángulos agudos por todas partes: barbilla, pómulos, codos y rodillas. Tenía una sutil elegancia al ser tan delgado, parecía sacado de una revista. Cuando ella se lo había presentado lo había encontrado curiosamente amenazador, le recordaba a alguna clase de serpiente de colores vivos: bonita pero peligrosa. Sin embargo a ella le gustaba.

Ahora, mientras lo veía cruzar el pasillo a largas zancadas con el ceño fruncido y sin reparar ni siquiera en su presencia, la sensación regresó. Lo encontraba repulsivo en este momento, pero no estaba seguro de por qué.

Un gemido devolvió su atención al apartamento.

—¿Kari?- la llamó por su apodo, la versión más corta de su nombre. Sus nudillos golpearon suavemente la madera de la puerta abierta, pidiendo un permiso que nadie llegó a darle.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Empujó la puerta con suavidad, usando la palma de la mano.

Cuando la vio tendida en el suelo, sintió que el mundo entero le daba vueltas.

Se sintió mareado.

Horas más tarde, cuando había conseguido calmarse, no recordaba haber cruzado la estancia.

Lo siguiente que supo fue tenerla a ella en sus brazos. Estaba muy delgada, mucho más de lo que él recordaba. Siempre había tenido huesos finos, como de pajarito, pero ahora… ahora era como si se hubiera secado, como una planta dejada al sol sin una gota de agua, volviéndose amarillenta y sin vida.

Los cardenales ahora resaltaban en su pálida piel, como si estuvieran hechos con pintura de neón. Podía saber, con solo darles un vistazo, cuales eran recientes y cuales estaban casi curados. Pasaban de un morado profundo a un desvaído color amarillo.

Ella estaba despierta, sus ojos, con pestañas muy oscuras, aleteaban como mariposas, derramando cálidas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Los tenía rojos, como si llevase mucho tiempo llorando. Tenía un pequeño corte en el labio inferior, cerca de la comisura y otro sobre la ceja. Un hilillo de sangre le humedecía la barbilla.

La dejó con cuidado sobre el sillón y la cubrió con una manta. Se metió en la cocina y rebuscó en el congelador hasta que encontró un paquete de guisantes. Se sentó junto a ella, estirando las piernas en el suelo y lo colocó con cuidado sobre el verdugón rojo que tenía justo al lado de la oreja.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó ahí sentado, volteando el paquete hasta que los guisantes se descongelaron y empezaron a mojarle el rostro. Aún después de eso se quedó.

Se metió al baño y sacó un paquete de vendas adhesivas. Le puso una sobre la ceja derecha. El corte del labio era demasiado pequeño, seguro que sanaba en un par de días.

Aún así, Takeru no se engañaba. Sabía que las verdaderas heridas las llevaba por dentro. Supo también que no podía dejarla, al menos no por ahora. Cuando se recobrara necesitaría un amigo y, pese a todo lo que esa palabra le hacía sentir, él iba a ser eso para ella.

Así que esperó.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Le dije que lo dejaba- fue lo primero que dijo ella, horas más tarde, cuando pareció encontrar su propia voz.

—No era la primera vez que te hacía daño- respondió él.

Ella compuso una débil sonrisa que tensó su labio herido, haciendo que volviera a sangrar. Se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que podía hacerlo cambiar.

—¿Lo sabías cuando te mudaste con él?

Ella intentó enderezarse. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano al vientre. Él se inclinó sobre ella con preocupación, sus manos moviéndose sobre su cuerpo sin atreverse a tocarla.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué sucede?

Ella le hizo un gesto tranquilizador.

—Creo que me he lastimado una costilla.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Déjame adivinar- dijo con frialdad- ¿te caíste y te hiciste daño?

La barbilla de ella empezó a temblar y él se sintió mal de inmediato.

—Lo siento- le dijo con calidez-

—No tienes por qué.

—Me habría gustado que me lo contaras.

—No quería que te metieras en problemas.

Él movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Deberías haberlo sabido mejor.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Solo será una noche- le prometió ella arrastrando un bolso de viaje por el piso del apartamento que compartía él con un compañero de la facultad.

—Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras- le aseguró él.

—¿No tendrás problemas?

—Quédate tú con mi cama. Yo tomaré la de Ken por ahora, ya luego veremos qué hacer.

—¿Cuándo regresará él?

—Está visitando a su familia hasta Año Nuevo, así que tenemos un par de semanas.

—Gracias- le dijo ella con sinceridad- No quería quedarme ahí por si… por si él.

Él se sintió molesto.

—Ni lo menciones- dijo con brusquedad. Ella lo observó con sus grandes ojos castaños, luciendo triste.

—No quiero causarte molestias. Ni enfados- agregó con suavidad.

—No estoy enfadado contigo- le aseguró- ¿Qué quieres comer?- preguntó mientras revisaba el contenido del refrigerador.

—Pareces algo enfadado- susurró ella.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté?- preguntó él azotando la puerta del refrigerador, haciendo que las botellas en su interior tintinearan suavemente.

—Por favor no grites- dijo ella, con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

El enojo lo abandonó, como si hubiese sido pintura que ahora era lavada de su cuerpo. Se recordó a sí mismo que ella no era el blanco de su enojo. Al menos no por completo. Le habría gustado que confiara más en él, es cierto, pero no podía culparla por tener miedo. Debía haber vivido un infierno en el último año.

Ella se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo para rodear sus pequeños hombros con sus manos y atraerla hacia él.

Sentirla junto a su cuerpo se sentía bien. Cómodo. Natural.

—Lo siento- repitió ella echándose a llorar- Lo siento de verdad.

—Ya ha terminado- le prometió él- Ya nunca volverá a hacerte daño. Es una promesa- dijo mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza y entonces ella soltó un jadeo. Él la soltó automáticamente, recordando que estaba herida.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que vayamos a un hospital?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No está rota, solo lastimada- dijo mientras se tocaba el costado con la punta de los dedos.

—¿Cómo sabes que no está rota?

Ella lo miró con tristeza. Él lo entendió. Lo sabía porque ya había tenido una costilla rota en otro momento.

—Lo siento- le dijo él y ella soltó una risa.

—¿Por qué? No fuiste tú el que se portó como un idiota.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Decidieron poner la denuncia ante la policía. A ella le dieron un papel amarillo que, en teoría, hacía que su novio no pudiese estar a menos de cincuenta metros de ella.

La costilla sanó. Los cortes cicatrizaron y los moretones desaparecieron.

Él regresó a su apartamento para traer el resto de sus cosas. No lo encontró por ahí, lo cual fue afortunado. No estaba seguro de qué habría hecho si hubiese estado ahí dentro.

Ella se quedó durante dos semanas en el pequeño apartamento de estudiante, usando una almohada que olía como él. A veces se echaba a llorar en medio de la noche, recordando, entre sueños, las cosas malas que había vivido.

Él siempre conseguía escucharla, no importaba si se pegaba a la almohada para ahogar los sonidos. Siempre aparecía en pijama en su habitación, sujetando una bandeja con viejas tazas de porcelana llenas hasta el borde con un té que olía a limón revuelto con jazmín. Era un aroma reconfortante.

Poco a poco, las heridas que llevaba por dentro sanaron también.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Solicitó una residencia de estudiante en la facultad y logró alquilar una habitación a tan solo una cuadra de la casa de Takeru mientras tanto.

Empezaron a acercarse de nuevo. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Cuando no lo estaban, se mantenían en contacto constantemente. Los mensajes, los correos y las llamadas se volvían cada vez más extensos.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Los cambios en su relación fueron sutiles al principio. Pequeños roces que hacían que el otro diera un respingo. Palabras que salían sin pensar de sus bocas, pero que hacían que el otro pasara la noche tratando de desentrañar significados ocultos.

**o-o-o-o-o**

La primera vez que él la tomó de la mano, ella sintió que había esperado ese día por mucho tiempo, sin siquiera saberlo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

El día en que ella lo besó por primera vez, él se sintió morir.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Takeru observaba las cajas apilarse en el pequeño saloncito. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa tan suave que parecía blanco, pero había sido ese el factor determinante que había hecho que ella eligiera esa casa por encima de cualquier otra opción.

Elegir un apartamento juntos, de nuevo, había sido muy divertido. Esta vez no habían celos ni tristeza que opacaran su dicha.

Mientras la veía acomodar en los estantes sus libros, textos de sus cursos para convertirse en maestra de jardín de niños, sus mejillas se tensaban en una sonrisa radiante. El primero tenía un crayón de color azul dibujado en la portada. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, se había enamorado de ella desde esa primera vez, en el jardín de niños, cuando le había ofrecido su crayón azul.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi primer historia para el fandom de Digimon. Ha sido realmente retador el salirme de mi zona (ejem, fan de los Juegos del Hambre aquí presente) para ponerme a escribir sobre los personajes de mi niñez, pero desde hace meses tenía este reto sujeto con una chincheta en algún rincón de mi mente, esperando a que la musa me ayudara y pudiera ponerme a escribir. <strong>

**Más que la idea, lo que me estaba matando era que no conseguía conectar con la voz de ninguno de los dos personajes, pero al final conseguí hacerlo en tercera persona y me centré en la perspectiva de Takeru (T.K para mí). Espero haberlo hecho bien. Ustedes juzgarán. **

**Hikari, un millón de gracias por haberme invitado a este nuevo fandom y por haberme suministrado el primer reto. Espero haber estado a la altura de las circunstancias y sino… pues díganmelo, que no muerdo (casi nunca) y la idea de publicar en fanfiction es poder mejorar.**

**Saludos, E. **


End file.
